Ultimate Control
by AnotherTornRose
Summary: Rodrick's now an adult and finds himself half-trying half-fighting with more internal battles than he'd ever experienced before. There's never been anything more overwhelming than wanting to fuck one's little brother; a certain Greg Heffley. So, his way of going about it includes bumping nasties with an underage co-worker. They're caught, and now he's facing charges. Incest/GxR/MxM
1. Chapter 1

_"You can't respect someone who kisses your ass. It just doesn't work."_ Ferris Bueller's Day Off played in the background as Manny played on the floor. Two seconds after the quote ended, a nagging mother walked into the room with mittens on and brows tightly knitted across her forehead. "Boys, you know how I feel about profanity! Now turn that thing off when your little brother's around, he's still only 7!" "Only 7!" Manny had to go and parrot; with a cookie in his mouth and another in his hand.

But Rodrick wasn't listening. He was stoned out of his mind. All he could think about was this weekend and how much pot he'd be smoking - high as hell, only wanting to go higher. "Rodrick, change the channel." Their mother requested calmly. _"Damn good actress."_ Rodrick thought to himself; eyes still straight ahead, on and into the screen and its contents. They were right, the first and second smoke were the peak of them all, there's no going back there but you'll never forget it either. Greg seemed to wiggle awkwardly, Rodrick guessed based on the shift of weight on his end. "Fine." There was no argument to make, he wasn't as relentless as people credited him for. In reality, he was far too lazy to object. Usually, it's later when he gets what he wants.

So he tosses the control to his little brother's side, sighing as though exasperated. "Gregory, choose something appropriate. It's Father's Day, and you know how he feels about these things." That was in her perception, but their dad didn't actually care. It was her - Susan's misconception of things all true in their nature. This wasn't Nature vs. Nurture - this was already set and done. Their family was a failure, there's no way in hiding it now.

Especially not now.  
Not when he'd rather have Greg suck his cock than the girl he'd invited for the party he planned on hosting this Saturday. She was always down, there was no question about it, but what he really and truly doubted was his own will.

"Got it, mom." The 14 year old replied; hand drawn to the TV with the remote in his grasp. Flipping to a further channel, they found USA - a pretty good one to land on, it seemed to Greg as Rodrick watched the boy become immersed from the corner of his eye. Their mother had left to tend for their dinner while Rodrick with eyes bloodshot and red, turned his head and watched his little brother. 14 - 14 years on this planet and what was once Rodrick's utmost fear became reality. What else? Rodrick was the immediate target of all Gods, he knew that at this very moment. Greg sat there; back leaned against the rest, snug as his eyes mirrored the TV screen from beneath full lashes. _"He's so **fucking** naive." _ Rodrick practically panted outloud, but only sighed; words playing on his lips but only causing him to bite his lip towards the end.

The windows made no glare now that it was night, but everything seemed to make Greg's figure more prominent in Rodrick's droopy, tripping eyes. He was a spectacle - a piece of art that Rodrick was more than willing to drum. He was so willing, so swollen for Greg. It was almost as if they weren't related, but even more so because they are. It'd been three years, an entire three years that he hasn't broken his leash. But now that he knew that sight - now that he's met the sweaty, wanton Gregory kneading his covers with one hand and beating his meat with the other, all Rodrick wanted to do...Only God's seen the places Greg's been in Rodrick's head.

It'd been a month earlier. Rodrick was lurking in the corridors as he did whenever he'd awake in the night, seeking the carton of milk that rest refrigerated, branded by Rodrick's lips; too lazy to grab a glass and serve himself. With the milk in his hold, he'd wander - and always seemed to find himself leaning against his little brother's door. He'd listen for sounds, or just sit there at the end of the door with a pathetic stare, going nowhere, focusing on nothing in particular. But last month, what he found was entirely different. He'd finally listened for something there. At last, Gregory made a sound. Like the house in the woods that no one would've heard lest it fall on one's house and break through the infrastructure.  
Gregory broke through the infrastructure; the thin piece of wood that separated Rodrick's ear from the heavy musk in Greg's room. It'd become humid, Rodrick immediately knew, as he gently turned the knob and opened the door for himself to see. Gregory laid there, head tilted back and neck exposed. One leg was beneath the covers, the other bent to make view for his hand, hastily stroking up and down, up and down like a desperate job that needed to be done. Rodrick watched through whole thing, mindless as to the possibility of getting caught. Gregory's eyes were shut, face twisted from time to time then relaxed whenever a moan seemed to sneak out from between his lips.

That night, the weak did not sleep. No, Rodrick was far too much awake, and far too horny to go without busting a nut.

"Boys, supper's ready!" Mrs. Heffley called out, then made her way to the basement's door to let the boys' father know.  
"Are you high?" Greg asked suddenly, and Rodrick realized he'd gotten up from the couch. Shit, he was. "Shut up, Greg." Rodrick warned, grabbing a plate and sitting at the table. This was probably at top 5 of his lamest life traits. His family wasn't even moderately modern, but ancient as hell. "I'm just saying, mom and dad would kill you if they found out." The kid complained, leaving Rodrick to roll his eyes. "Stop worrying about me and mind your own business." He said simply, clicking his tongue that he had to wait for his parents. "Can I...Rodrick, could you...-" It was his fault anyway that he'd hesitated. Greg couldn't finish his thought, presumably being a hazard now that his mother had walked back into the room. "So, let's see what this is~" Their father sung, beaming when he'd finally gotten to his end of the table. "Oh, stake! Is this for me, honey? Oh, you shouldn't have!" Of course she should have - she needed to. If the woman hadn't cooked the perfect stake for Frank Heffley, he wouldn't even touch her between the sheets at night. Rodrick knew this, he's been eavesdropping since his 4th birthday.

They'd gotten situated at the table, all of them and said their brief prayer. Rodrick, actually, watching Greg from across the way, chewing on the inside of his cheek; tearing the flesh and all. Greg was such a good boy. He had all this potential to be a trickster, to be a con, but he was simply a sweetheart. He had an attitude, but his morals were intact. Not only that, but his mind was intact. Rodrick was 21 now, and edgier than a screwdriver.  
Shadier than the evening.  
"Amen." The three of them said in unison, while Rodrick had cast out; being the only one to never get the concept of prayer. Rather, he sat silently; only caring to eat his mother's food. On the other side of the table, Manny was still being fed like a baby and pampered like a toddler - was he even considered one anymore?

* * *

He didn't know what time it was when he got up, all he knew was that his alarm hadn't gone off yet. He's got to be up this morning at 8:00 AM. By the time he'd gotten to the bathroom, his stomach was about to give. Whenever he's even the slightest bit sick, he feels like this. But their was problem was this; he wasn't sick. No fever, no soar throat or snot. Just lots of headaches. And these headaches happen when he goes a couple nights without rubbing one out. His body sweats, his knees give out. This happens when he's on his legs the whole day, gets home and watches his friend's porn collection. A couple were filming videos of them fucking girls at their campuses, but Rodrick was watching for more reasons than just that. It was fucked up, it was, but he was sicker than all these videos combined.

His morning routine went uninterrupted as he stalled for each, individual thing. Brushing his teeth was a drag, making some coffee, serving himself coffee, preparing the coffee for himself. Everything dragged on. Here he was, at 21. Still living with his parents. His brothers weren't so young anymore. He suddenly wasn't so young anymore.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he heard someone walk in from behind him and he looked over his shoulder; on at to a dressing Greg. He was with a turtle-neck sweater around his neck, pulling it on before facing an unfazed Rodrick. "Hey, Rodrick." Greg stared at first, but soon shyed away to serve a bowl of cereal in silence. Rodrick shifted; hip leaning onto the counter as he sipped from his mug of coffee. "Need a ride to school?" He asked precariously, drinking from his mug now, eyes drinking hungrily like his lips. "Y-yeah." The boy said cautiously - and reluctantly, as obvious as it was to Rodrick. "Before and after?" Rodrick stirred his cup with a thin, pointing straw. Greg only nodded, feeding from a spoon. The elder brother watched hungrily, glaring like he did when masking from his emotions. To Gregory, he was intimidating. He was testing.

Rodrick's just an animal.

* * *

"Fuck, he's such a _slut_ , fuuuuck _.._." Rodrick cursed, stroking with a hand curled around his erect prick. What was happening in his head, was not what was really happening. No, he was fantasizing. He was creating this separate reality in his mind where his little brother was taking it hard and fast and he was at his mercy in the back of the van. No, this morning, he'd dropped him off. Greg opened the door and walked in the direction of his school's front entrance. Yes, that's what happened. But right now, jerking off as he sped to work, Greg was sucking him off. At the stop light, he used his right hand with securing the Rooster hat atop his head, the left doing a lousy job at bringing him to a climax, rather just beating off his arousal. "God, fucking shit,"

Parking terribly, not even half-aligned with the position, Rodrick, stumbled through the back entrance and walked through the back-walls of the mall towards the food section. There, at the local burger joint, Rodrick checked in with his meat tucked between his waist-band and his pelvis.  
Luckily, she was there. The sidehoe, the willing party. She was always there, the most frequent coworker of his as they work during the weekdays. Not many people can work during their shifts; this chick dropped out of school, living with her drug-addict mom or so that's what he presumed. Rodrick did think it obvious, though; judging by the times she'd come and pick the girl up what with her horrible skin and a cigarette between her fingers to ease the jitteryness that warped her every move. Once they were in back, smoking a joint, and Rodrick did get a good look at the holes in her mother's arms.

She was down on her knees in no time - no fuss at all. I was fucking her mouth with the struggle that was not mentioning Greg's name. He had to keep quiet, because that's all he could think about. It was sick. Everything was sick to him because everything about him was sick.

But that's what marked the end of Rodrick's penalty-free ward skipping. Rodrick was utterly fucked now. Rodrick was subject to authority at this very moment. "Hayleigh?! What the hell is going on here?!" Turns out, her uncle ran the place. I was in this because I hadn't been caught on my rebellious streak just yet.  
Just yet.


	2. For His Own Good

It'd been that weekend after the incident. Saturday morning, he awoke with immediate tension at the knowledge that today marked his first lonely weekend spent alone with Gregory since he'd seen the boy in all his orgasmic glory. All the weekends prior, he'd spent at his bandmate's house - giving his best attempt at never finding himself alone with the source of all his anxiety and frustration. He was far too paranoid to risk a weekend with Gregory under the same roof. Now, he had no choice. He was due for trial in two weeks and he was on house arrest till then.

Today, his mother left for a conference out of town and decided to visit her sister on the way. It was funny, because their father decided he'd visit his dad. _"So, they need time alone, huh? I can already hear the attorneys knocking on our door."_ Rodrick thought to himself, bemusement plain in his eyes as he stood at the door and watched them drive off in separate cars.

His mother was reluctant, but she'd already planned this business trip with her boss. There was no compromise, she couldn't change the schedule. It was made.

His father, on the other hand, simply offered an apologetic goodbye towards Greg and left with an awkward nod. He'd already briefed Rodrick on the matter of taking care of Manny. Though, their parents still hired a friend to come by and check on Manny, and she'd only come by twice a day. Only that.

2 hours into the morning and Greg so far made it clear who _the real_ loner in this family was. Their only exchange being "Move" and "Fine". This happened when Rodrick stood impatiently at the fridge door, while Greg picked a yogurt from inside. Instead of letting Greg step around him, the eldest put a hand to his now 5'5 little brother's chest; pushing him back with the tip of his fingers, then pointed a finger in front of Greg's face. "You ' _borrowed_ ' the van, didn't you? Think I wouldn't notice, twerp?" "Dude, chill. I never took your cruddy van." "Hey," Rodrick retaliated, slapping the side of Greg's head with a twack. "it's better than anything you'll ever get." He harshly commented, pushing Greg aside so to bend over and grab the cold bowl of noodles. But Greg hadn't left. Usually, these encounters would end with Greg finding a way out, avoiding confrontation. He'd grown out of looking up at Rodrick, but rather looked down on him on days like this.

What's different, though, is Greg acting on it.

Standing with the bowl in his hand, Rodrick turned to his sibling in confusion. "What?"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Well, that was unexpected. Greg's pale skin set the morning mood, all the while scorching through Rodrick's eyes like the Sun. Everything was intense with him, Greg made everything out to be the end of the world...That much never changed. "Whoa, what's with the attitude, _Little Miss Sunshine_?" They'd watched the movie recently - really recently, actually. The day Greg turned 14. "You know exactly what," Greg snarled, stepping up to Rodrick and went so far as to smack the bowl of noodles out of Rodrick's hands. He'd later thank God that the bowl was plastic, otherwise they'd be at the mercy of their mother's wrath when she'd find shattered glass in their trash can.

Rodrick had no control over his actions. Like their mother, rage was inherant.  
"You have got-" He countered, shoving Greg against the counter and bending him over it with one arm pinned to his back, Rodrick leaning over him in a head-lock. This reminded him of their days as children; wrestling in the living room as if they'd get away with it. "You have _got_ to be kidding me. That was not only the _first_ time you did that, but the _last_ time, got it?" Leaning into his little brother's flaming ear, Greg's chest pressed so firmly against the surface that he could hardly breathe. Rodrick could tell because his little brother's mouth was gaping like a fish out of water. "I don't know who fucked you up the ass to make you so anal lately, but I suggest you get over it before you get a real pounding."  
"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Gregory practically wheezed, and this set the flame to Rodrick's torch. Finally, he let him go and watched as Greg writhed, gasping for air. Still, he positioned himself over Gregory's back, hardness pressing against his brother - something he was so aware of that he couldn't look away. "What was that?" His little brother didn't need to see his face right now; wide-eyed with some kind of sadistic mirth, nostrils flaring as he breathed heavy, exhaling through his parted, wet lips. His eyes scanned from neck to bent torso, ass stuck between the edge of the counter and Rodrick's lap. "Get _off_ me, you perve!" And that's how Gregory chose to respond helplessly, but Rodrick knew it was only because Greg couldn't come up with anything else to say. He immediately stood, leaning back against the counter, far from Rodrick as he took a towel and tossed it at his brother's side. "Clean this shit up. You're at fault here, anyway."

With that, the conversation was over; Rodrick up and left, but couldn't take his keys and leave. So, he settled for the attic; where he looked up some porn with his "work-computer" and jerked off to the comfort that wasn't the only person in the world lusting over their younger sibling.

Unfortunately for Rodrick, his tolerance for going without food couldn't extent to more than 4 hours. At 2PM, he gave in and marched down the stairs to grab a bite to eat from the kitchen. Gregory wasn't there, but Rodrick saw him instead in the den; playing video games, but the eldest could only see his tuft of hair and the television screen in action. Rodrick appreciated the cleanliness left in the kitchen, and chose to experiment with mayo and peanutbutter in a sandwich...Surprisingly, not that bad.

Standing, leaning against the frame of the arch that connected the dining room to the living room. Taking a bite from his sandwich, he chewed and swallowed; absent-mindedly licking his lips with gaze set on the back of Greg's figure splayed out on the floor, propping himself over a pillow. He was wearing a sweater and some shorts that were far too big on him; baggy and way too many latches, in Rodrick's opinion. One sock was on Greg's foot, but not on the other. One bare, one tucked into a sock. Rodrick felt compelled to touch them suddenly, wondered how Greg would like if he suck on a toe. _"I'd try it..."_ He thought of in the spur of the moment. Although adventurous, he instead sat on the couch and leaned forward. At first, he sat there silent; sucking on his own lips as Gregory absent-mindedly swayed his legs and circled his feet. It took some contemplation, but Rodrick finally took the bare foot and began to rub it the way his mother did when he was little and would step on legos.

Greg gave a start and looked over his shoulder, but not before automatically pulling his leg back from shock. Rodrick held on, though; his right hand wrapped around Greg's ankle. "Sh." The young man hushed him, putting a finger to his lips before placing his hands back on his little brother's foot. As Rodrick massaged it gently, Gregory stared, bewildered - seemingly disbelieving of what was going on. Rodrick just held the boy's gaze and rolled a fist against the heel. This went on for probably 120 seconds. It was only when Rodrick nodded towards the TV and motioned for Greg to continue to play that the boy complied. His little brother, although reluctantly, turned forward to resume his game - having died the last time since he'd looked away.

It was probably half an hour later that Rodrick noticed something...Gregory's body was deceiving him. He'd long already seen Greg chewing on his bottom lip, but when his muscles tensed, they were far more obvious than anything else from this angle. He just couldn't wait to see it first hand; he wanted to see Greg's face so expressive, so easily construed, so see-through to what was going through his mind. The kid was an open book, that's why his older brother was far beyond convinced that taking his virginity would be equal to a Saltan's riches.  
"You like it?" Rodrick finally asked, now leaning back onto his heels, legs spread as he laid one of Greg's feet on his lap, where he massaged his soles and big toe. "Stop asking weird questions, Rodrick..." Gregory said after he'd stopped for a second. "Tell me you like it."  
Suddenly, the game was paused and Greg was looking at his brother from over his shoulder with a flushed face and tears brimming his eyes. " _No_! S - _stop_ treating me like one of your... _whores_!"

Whoa. That was not supposed to happen.  
Taken aback, the command needed to really process in order for it to set in. Eyebrows gradually coming to narrow and a twisted grin coming to stretch across his face, Rodrick searched Gregory's stare in the dark. "What crawled up _your_ ass?"  
"You know what, fuck this. Fuck you, Rodrick." Again, very unexpected. Rodrick had never heard Gregory curse once, let alone three times in only 30 seconds. Grabbing Gregory's wrist, he held him stationed and stood to his feet; throwing his little brother a look that couldn't be detected under such little light. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, why so hostile, kid? I'm only trying to-" And a slap. The second time in one day that this kid gets aggressive, and Rodrick needed a moment before punching Greg right in the face, pinning him onto the floor by both wrists above Gregory's head - face-down, just like before. "What the _fuck_ is your problem?!" "You! You're my problem!" Rodrick laughed at this; mockingly, sadly, only he was sure Greg couldn't hear the latter sentiment. "And why the hell would that be, huh? I haven't even pulled a prank on you since your birthday, you fucking dweeb." "So? You have to go mistreat girls now?! Why do you hate everyone?! Why do you hate _me_?!" Rodrick took this into consideration. He stopped, his grip loosened and his thoughts wandered. The boy had a point, ever since then he's been taking more of his frustration out on girls around his brother's age. The only male he's ever wanted...laying beneath him. In fact, the only one he's ever wanted. The only person he's ever gone crazy over - literally. "Oh, Greggy, Greggy, Greggy..." Rodrick murmured, nuzzling into his little brother's hair. "you just love making everything about you, don't you? But...let's get back to what you said earlier. You feel like I'm treating you like a whore? Like my whore?"

He could already feel Gregory's skin redden and burn. His little brother stuttered, tripping over his own words. "N - n - no -" "Good. Because I'm not. Not yet, at least." That last part, he whispered, getting on his knees so to lift himself off the little brat. "Wh - What?" Gregory automatically went, sitting up and sliding over to the furthest corner, but his brother followed closely by; stepping to where he towered over his kid brother. To where he could watch him squirm. "You don't know what I can do, Greggy." He crouched, taking Greg's hair into hold and pulling his head back against the wall; exposing a pale, untouched neck so he could lean in close. He loved being close to Gregory, he loved it so much that he growled. "Stay out of my way." With that, he treated himself to just one...just _one_ bite. He craned his neck, he opened his mouth; viciously sinking his teeth into his little brother's neck so he could suck and graze his teeth upon the tender skin. Gregory whimpered, cried, tried prying Rodrick's hand away. But it was only when Rodrick was - more or less - satisfied that he retracted, stood and left.

"It's for your own good." He damn near wept; having to adjust his cock over to the left till having reached his room to take care of it.


End file.
